


Demons

by Elixirz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Haunting, Past, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), detroit become human - Freeform, fears, markus x north - Freeform, north x markus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elixirz/pseuds/Elixirz
Summary: North struggles a day on her own with her thoughts. Just my interpretation of North. Not finished and kinda crap.





	Demons

Looking into the bathroom mirror, fragments of memories played in her mind like some sort of horror movie. She turned away. North knew it was a bad idea to be alone with her thoughts, but she didn’t have much else of a choice. Markus had left to continue negotiations, and she could find nothing to occupy her mind to rid herself of these racing memories and emotions, all trying to one up each other, each more upsetting than the last. It was like she was slowly sinking in a pit of quicksand. 

 

Even though most of the memories of her past life had been erased, the emotional trauma remained. In some ways she considered this worse that having the actual memories. This way she would torture herself, making up what might have happened to her to make her feel that particular emotion. This is why she hated being alone. There is too much time to think when you’re not busy. 

 

The way she explained these ‘memories of emotion’ to herself was to imagine looking at one of Carl’s artworks. Focus on the emotion it provokes inside of you. But instead imagine that the canvas was empty. 

 

She shook her head back and forth a few times, as if to shake the feelings away. Of course, this didn’t work. 

 

“Okay.” She sighed to herself. “Let’s try thinking about something different”. 

 

Her thoughts instantly went to Markus. She wondered how the negotiations were going. Normally she would go with him, but today he insisted that he go alone for a reason he would not explain to her. She fought with him for a long time about it before finally giving in and letting him go. 

 

Her thoughts quickly wandered to a darker corner of her mind without her permission. Back to the day she opened up to Markus about her past. Her absolute and total regret and fear when she realized he had seen her memories. She remembered vividly how disgusted she was in herself for letting herself get swept up in her emotions and for showing him something she wanted so desperately to forget. She didn’t know how else to manage this wave of feelings so she ran away, back into Jericho and into a secluded room which she locked herself in.

 

She shook her head again. Trying more desperately to stop this train of thought. She quickly left the bathroom, and into the living room of the temporary apartment that she and Markus were currently living in. She glanced at the clock. He’d been gone for three hours now. He should’ve been back half an hour ago. She sighed. 

 

Her eyes wandered to the corner of the room. There was a keyboard,where Markus could usually be found when they were home. She always enjoyed when Markus would play it. It always calmed her to listen to his music. 

 

“Maybe I’ll give it a try...” she muttered to herself quietly as she approached it. She sat down and turned it on. Hesitantly, she hit a key. Then another, and another, until before she knew it she was playing a song she’d heard once on the radio that she really enjoyed. She found herself singing along to the melody. 

 

“My past has tasted bitter

For years now

So I wield an iron fist

Grace is just weakness

Or so I've been told

I've been cold, I've been merciless

But the blood on my hands scares me to death

Maybe I'm waking up today”

 

Tears ran down her cheeks as she came to the last verse of the song. She never felt something like this before. She had discovered how useful venting your feeling though music was, and her thoughts quickly shot to Markus. This must be why he plays so often. 

 

After she had finished playing the song a long silence followed. But it was broken by loud clapping from behind her. She snapped her head around to see Markus leaning on the door frame, flowers under one arm, clapping furiously. 

 

Her emotions quickly snapped to embarrassment as she realized he had been listening to her. She didn’t know what else to do than laugh nervously.

 

Markus strided towards her, presenting the flowers.

“These are for you, North” he smiled at her, before quickly realizing that she had been crying just moments before. He put the flowers down on the coffee table. 

 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He scooped her up into a hug before she could say anything. She hugged him back, not wanting to ever let go. She felt a lot safer in him arms. When she was with him all her past seemed so small and insignificant and she felt hopeful for the future, happy even, to spend it all with him. But all too soon the hug ended. She sighed slightly as he pulled away, his face full of concern. 

 

“I’m okay,” she smiled. “The song just hit a little close to home is all...”

She trailed off and looked away. 

 

If Markus still had his LED it would be flashing back and forth between yellow and blue as he tried to understand. She watched him for a moment. A look of realisation flashed across his face for a brief moment.

He reached for her hand, holding it in his own. 

A twinge of regret stabbed at her, as the memory of her having her hands around that horrible mans throat surfaced again. She looked away from Markus once more. 

 

Markus squeezed her hand and then let go, putting his hand gently against her cheek and gently pushing her head back to face him. 

“I know nothing I can say will make these feelings and memories go away, but you need to know this. I love you. I will do everything in my power to ensure that you have the best and happiest future possible, and I will always be by your side, no matter what.” He hugged her again, tighter this time. 

 

North didn’t have the words, or the energy to find the words to reply to him, so she just hugged him back, as tight as she could. 

 

The hug lasted for what seemed like years when suddenly the sound of rain belting down like a stream of bullets could be heard from outside. “Darn it!” Markus muttered under his breath.

 

“What’s wrong?” North asked quietly. 

“Well..” he said with a pause. 

“I was going to take you out today, before it started raining. But the rain has started much earlier than I though it would.” He sighed. “I had it all planned out too”. 

 

She pulled away from the hug and tilted her head. 

“Take me out?” She questioned. She didn’t have the energy to say much, her thoughts were still going a thousand miles a minute. 

 

“Maybe tomorrow” He smiled.


End file.
